Love Hurts
by Dramatic Irony
Summary: What happens when everything you know is a lie? What Happens when everytime you try, you just fall down again? (AN: just skim through all the chapters really, everything gets put in it's place in the 5th chapter)
1. Default Chapter

8-01-03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Oh and I don't own rain, a house, or the day Friday.  
  
A/N: Well actually, this story is old, but I don't like the old one, so here I am re-writing it. Anyway, the old one didn't make any sense.  
  
Oh yea, this happens a few weeks before the next chapter. I'd tell you more stuffs, but you'll find out in the 2 1/2 chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Playing with Love  
  
Ginny looked out her window, she still wasn't sure if she had done the right thing, but it was too late now. She hadn't seen Harry since she  
  
told him it was over. Did it matter anyway? "It's probably best that I don't see him anyway,"she sighed,"What a way to start seventh year."  
  
Ron stood and walked over to her, "I'm sure he'll get over it in a couple days. Besides, remember what I said? He doesn't really like you."  
  
Ginny crossed her arms,"Ron, for someone who doesn't like me, he sure looked pretty upset. Like I ripped his heart out, and threw it away."  
  
"Well...it's probably just shock...yea, shock."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: yea that's short, but o well, if I wrote any more it would give everything away. 


	2. Only Fools Fall In Love

5-15-03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, common sense people... I do own the story though, cause you know I did write it all by myself. :P so there you can't have it! No flames please, unless your stories are better, cause this was really hard! ------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: Yes I know LONG time but I have a good reason...oh wait, no I don't. 'Cept for a bad case of writer's block I had three different chapters, but I merged them all together, parts one, two and three.It's really a lot better than the first...but read the first one so you know what time this is in how old they are and extra stuffs like that I added. The old story is called,"Playing With Love". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Only Fools Play With Love ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Pt. 1  
  
For the first time in awhile it had been raining, "What an appropriate way to end the summer holidays." Hermione said as she looked gloomily out the window of the Express.  
  
"Sometimes I think they make the weather bad just to put our spirits down," Harry said as he bit the head of a chocolate frog, "in speaking of bad, Gin, where's what's-it's-face?"  
  
"Draco, you mean," Ginny snorted as she gave a sharp look at Harry,"honestly, Harry, I don't know what your problem is with him."  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they knew a fight was coming, they had only heard it about fifty times today. Ever since the break-up of Harry and Ginny, Harry had become rather bitter about the whole subject, yet he seemed to be the one who brought it up every time.  
  
"Well? Where is your prince?" Harry said, rather acidly, to Ginny.  
  
"Harry, I don't know, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? Do you want me to get hurt just so you can rub it in my face that I was wrong? Well, you're not. I'm sure he's just off with Crabe and Goyle."  
  
Hermione could very well see that Ginny was worried, she knew Draco, and he had never been this late to see anyone, especially Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, why don't you and I go look for him and get out of this stuffy cab?" Hermione said, looking Harry directly in the eyes.  
  
Harry snorted, "It's a waste of time if I may say. He's probably off groping some girl like Blaise." Hermione didn't know what over came her, but she slapped Harry so hard people three cabins down probably heard it.  
  
"Harry Potter, I don't know what has come over you! I doubt what you're saying is helping Ginny at all!" With that she and Ginny left the cabin.  
  
Ron was in shock, he had never seen Hermione mad enough to slap anyone. (Aside from Draco, and he deserved it.)  
  
"What are you looking at?"Harry said angrily as he rubbed a now bright red cheek.  
  
Hermione passed at least fifty cabins, yet they still hadn't found Draco. Ginny was getting more and more nervous about the whole situation, and Hermione only prayed that he wasn't doing something with someone else.  
  
"Hermione, you don't think that Harry could be right, do you? He may be a Malfoy but I know in my heart that he's not like that, at least I don't think he's like that"Her voiced trailed off as she heard noises coming from a certain cabin. Hermione felt her heart speed up, she knew Draco had to be in there, he had to be, but Hermione didn't want Ginny to hurt.  
  
"Ginny, why don't you and I take a quick break in the lounge?" Ginny pushed Hermione to the side, she knew what she was hiding.  
  
Ginny only had to crack the door open at bit to see who it was and the second she did, she felt her heart break, she saw Draco and Blaise in each others arms. "Draco how could you?" she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Hermione pulled Ginny away and quickly closed the door before anyone could notice.  
  
"Ginny, I think it's best that we don't tell anyone, not even Draco ok?"  
  
Ginny's head was buried in her hands as she sat in the hall crying. How could she had been so stupid? Draco was a Malfoy, after all. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
Pt. 2  
  
Today was their three year anniversary...three years ago today she tied the knot. Every now and then her mind wandered to Harry and Hermione...but not often. It was easy to see how they were doing, after all, Harry was the boy who lived...and now he was a professional Quiditch player. Hermione became the youngest Head Mistress of Hogwarts, but that was a given. "She's only twenty years old..." Ginny thought to herself. And Ron...well he and Lavender were off exploring the world with each other, as far as she knew. She dug her toes in the warm sand, thinking of how her life would have been if she didn't read that note, if she didn't leave Hogwarts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ *Dream*  
  
"Ginny, save me... please... I..."  
  
"Draco, Draco, oh god, don't die, please you can't leave me" Ginny was screaming and crying  
  
"Gin...I...Love... "  
  
"Draco!" But it was no use, his heart had stopped beating.  
  
The doctor sighed and took off his gloves, "Time of death; 3:15 AM," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, you have to realize we did everything on our power..."  
  
A silent tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Time passed, and she grew, and almost forgot Draco, until one night.  
  
"Ginny, you're crying, why?"  
  
"Draco...Draco is that you?"  
  
"Ginny, I..."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"For my second chance...with you."  
  
"Draco, I'm married to Seamus"  
  
Draco walked up to Ginny, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Ginny please, don't do this to me."  
  
*End Dream* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny woke up in a cold sweat...Draco, fast asleep was by her side. "Draco...Draco...DRACO!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I had the dream again...Draco, what if it means something?"  
  
Draco pulled her close, "Ginny, sweet-heart, I would never leave you like that and you know it, now why don't you give me a kiss...and we'll go back to bed."  
  
Ginny gave Draco an abrupt kiss, "Oh Draco, I'm just worried he'll find us."  
  
"Ginny, he never will, I hid us real well, and you know it."  
  
"I suppose you're right, night."  
  
"Good-night, my darling."  
  
Draco quickly fell asleep, but Ginny couldn't, she kept thinking of what Draco had said, "...I would never leave you..." she couldn't help but think back to that one day on the train.  
  
"Maybe I should tell him that I saw him that day. Or should I?" She silently thought to herself, "But then again, Hermione's advice did work, and we just lived ours lives like it never even happened..."Ginny sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Hermione sat at her desk, everything was normal, Harry was off playing some game...and she waited for him to come back like a love-sick puppy as always. Yet she was side tracked, that dream she couldn't explain haunted her day in and day out....did it mean something? Every night, the same dream...Harry well she thought it was him, killed someone...and then she woke up. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
Dear Ginny, It's been far too long, so I hope this has reached you. I fear something is going to happen, yet I can't explain it... please meet me in Salem, Mass. In the United States...I heard you live around there. It's also for the best, I believe Harry is still upset. And speaking of him, we were wed two years back...beautiful wedding, yes, but sad at the same time...he was still so angry. I'm so sorry you didn't come. I got a letter from Ron awhile back, he's fine. He said he would send you a letter, but he couldn't seem to find you. I hope you come to Salem Square Wednesday at noon.  
  
Friends?,  
Hermione Granger, Head of Hogwarts  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I wouldn't be sorry that I didn't come to the wedding, I didn't want to...I also think seeing you is bad idea...I'm sorry if that offends you.  
  
No,  
Ginny Weasley Head of Nothing  
  
Ginny, Ok, I am not sorry, but please listen to me! Something is going to happen!  
  
Fine be that way,  
Hermione Granger At least I have a job!  
  
Hermione, Fine Wednesday at noon.  
I will!,  
Ginny Weasley I don't need one, Draco is rich enough!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
Pt. 3  
  
Ginny walked through Salem, the streets were crowded with visiting witches and wizards who fit right in with the muggles. "You would be surprised at how many people here are actually witches and wizards." Ginny thought to herself. She passed a few visiting witches, laughing over how fake the witch history there was.  
  
"I can't believe that muggles believe this stuff, half the people they caught were muggles."  
  
"It's a shame really, muggles killing their own kind."  
  
"Well now we see muggles trying to be witches...tsk, tsk, they should stick with their own kind."  
  
"I know what you're saying, they think bombs are scary, imagine what they would say if they found out about you-know-who."  
  
"There'd be all kinds of riots...it's a shame really that Harry Potter can't defeat him, he was our last chance."  
  
"Such a handsome boy, I'd hate to see him get killed!"  
  
"Yea, I know, and for once the Chudley Cannons are doing well."  
  
"I wonder why he chose that team."  
  
"We'll never know."  
  
Ginny laughed to herself as she walked by, the Chudley Cannons was one thing she missed about being with her old friends.  
  
****************Flashback****************  
  
"I'm telling you, they'll win!"  
  
"Oh Ron, they'll NEVER win!"  
  
"Will to, Herm."  
  
"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Harry were seeker?" Harry blushed.  
  
"Ginny, come on, just because I am Harry Potter doesn't mean everyone will want me to be on their team."  
  
"I betcha three sickles you'll be the Chudley Cannon's seeker!"  
  
"Fine, Gin, you've got yourself a deal!" ****************************************  
  
Ginny laughed to herself, "He never did mail me those sickles." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's head was buried in the visitor's map. "Where is the center???" She said to herself as she looked even closer at the map.  
  
"First off, you're there, and your map is up-side-down."  
  
"Ginny!"Hermione went to hug Ginny, but remembering the letter, she shook her hand.  
  
"Er...nice to see you?"  
  
"Ginny, Its been so long, how are you and..."  
  
"Draco? We're good...married. He doesn't know I am here, of course."  
  
"Of course."Hermione looked at her feet.  
  
"How are things with Harry." Ginny frowned as she said his name.  
  
"Ok, I guess," A tear slid down her cheek,"he's always gone, it gets lonely."  
  
Ginny hugged Hermione, "We shouldn't be in this situation! I can't believe all this came from a silly crush!"  
  
Hermione frowned, "I suppose I should tell you why I wanted you here. Ginny, I've been having these dreams...every night for a long time. Harry, well I think...it's hard to tell he has a hood on. He kills someone, I hear screams and then I wake up."  
  
"Oh my God Hermione! Someone is going to kill Draco! I have a dream as well, I find Draco dying, and I scream, I hear laughing. I bring him to the hospital but there is nothing the doctors can do. He dies, and then I too wake up."  
  
Hermione's face went pale, "Our dreams fit perfectly together."  
  
It started to rain, so Ginny and Hermione went into a near-by café. "Ginny," Hermione began grimly, "I think that you should stay with Draco from now on...don't leave his side."  
  
"Right, thank you Hermione...will you stay with us? I mean until the holidays are over."  
  
"But Harry...and I'm having Lavender and Ron over."  
  
"Hermione, I think the only way to stop these dreams is to forgive each other."  
  
"You're right, I'll send and owl to Ron and Lavender...but are you ready to see Harry again?"  
  
"Let's just say he still owes me for something, and I plan on getting it." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Draco frowned,"Harry Potter?!? I know you were friends, but lets just say we could never be in the same room at the same time."  
  
"Oh Draco, you know I love you...and it's been three years..."  
  
Draco hugged Ginny, "Fine, fine. If it makes you happy."  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, "Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Gin, something wrong?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could...ask you something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Three years ago...on the train, I saw you and Blaise...kissing, I never said anything because I didn't want to loose you."  
  
Draco embraced Ginny, "Oh my God, Ginny I forgot all about that day, I'm so, so sorry. Let me tell you, after it happened, I hated myself, I wanted to die for what I did, but you...I couldn't because I loved you. I was such an ass, Ginny, I want you to know that."  
  
"Oh, Draco!" Ginny started crying, "Draco, is that why you asked me to leave Hogwarts with you? Is that why you gave me that note?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to leave everything that hurt you... and me." Ginny and Draco stood there for a long time in each other's arms.  
  
After a bit, Ginny laughed.  
  
"And what is so funny?"  
  
"Well after running from Hogwarts, you'd think they would have taken our wands."  
  
"Hmmm, you're right...maybe that has something to do with him."  
  
"You think he would tell them not to take our wands?"  
  
"You're right, maybe it's only because we were both seventeen at the time...I guess we'll never know." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok, that's done...boy was that a lot of work...anyway. Chapter three will be up soon, when I, er, think of what's gunna happen. I promise no slash but I can't say I'll keep the relationships the way they are, go with the story. Other people will come back soon, like Fred, George...ect. ect. Hope you liked it, review!!!! Sorry for any errors! And thank you to my amazing and wonderful beta, Morning Starr. Please read her fics! 


	3. A Visit To The Past

7-28-03  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go...again. I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, then that would mean I wrote the books, and if I wrote the books, why would I be writing fanfiction? Anyway, if that was too hard let's leave it at I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my story, cause I wrote it (Not HP, I wrote this...and the two chapters before this.) Anyway, I don't own anything...it's sad really. Well I have this and the other two, but how far will that get me? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
A/N: This is a bit of a shortie, Um, in the stories, the 5th book never happened, well it did. But Sirius is living. Ok so this one kind of doesn't fit in with the story, because I figured I 'ought to explain what happened at Hogwarts, after they got off the train, so this is like chapter 2 1/2. It's a long 2 1/2, but it's not a 3. Anyway, I should have written it in order, but up until now, I wasn't sure myself what happened...so enjoy ^_^ Oh and thanks to Caroline for inspiration on what happened. Couldn't have figured it out by myself! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
.:This Fic will be narrated by Ginny:.  
  
A Visit to the Past  
  
Do you really want to know what happened three years ago? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It's true, I had been going out with Harry Potter, for quite some time. But two things happened to make me realize it wasn't meant to be...let me take you to that day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
Dear Ginny,  
I can't believe I am writing this to you, I feel so selfish. You have to know...and I can't tell you on the phone, or next week, because I don't want to see your face when I tell you. I am in love with Harry, I have loved him since that day on the train. When you started dating him in your second year, I was jealous...and I bonded with your brother Ron, I didn't like him. Not more than a friend. I felt he was the only one I could turn to, and he soon became my best friend. I must ask you, please end your relationship with Harry...I love him more than you can ever imagine. Whenever I see you with him I feel like my heart has been ripped up and thrown on the floor... if you could only understand the pain.  
  
-Hermione  
  
p.s. Don't tell Ron, I don't want to hurt him. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
It's true, I did feel bad for her, but how could I just break-up with Harry for no reason?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Dear Sis,  
I'm sorry to hear what Hermione wrote to you, I'm afraid I don't know how to help. Maybe you'll find this interesting though. Well maybe not, you'll probably be mad at me for never telling you. Harry to my belief is using you because he thinks he can't get to her...I mean the way he talks about her, it's kind-of creepy. To top it off, when I bring you up, his normal response is, "Oh yea Ginny, she's real pretty...and nice too. But Herm, she is pure beauty...and so smart too." I'm sorry you have to read this, I promise you can hurt me when I get home from Bill's.  
With Love,  
Ron  
p.s. Tell Hermione...it did hurt, and I figured her dating me was a fake, just like Harry was to you.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Obviously Hermione was mad at me for telling Ron, and then she acted like her asking me to dump Harry was no big deal...well it was to me. Anyway, I couldn't tell Harry what Ron told me, so I had to find someone single.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Ron, he'll never work, he hates me!"  
  
"Awww come on Gin, he's the only guy we know."  
  
"Yes, and he's also D-R-A-C-O."  
  
"I know but he's our only way out, besides if it means dumping Harry and hurting his "feelings" than I'm SURE he'll be into it." I sighed and sat on the couch, I knew it would be tough to convince Draco, but it was my only shot.  
  
Ron wrote something down and attached it to Pig, it was only much later that I found out what it was. I hugged him good-night and went to my room to go to "bed", I lied down, but I couldn't sleep. I went to my desk and got some parchment. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Dear Draco,  
I have a deal for you, meet me in Diagon Alley at noon tomorrow. I'll be standing at the corner of Diagon and Grungy Alley.  
  
-Ginny ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- **************************************************************************** *********  
  
I thought for sure he wouldn't show up but he did. He agreed and all that was left was to tell Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry arrived at my house at 10 a.m., it was July 14th and it was raining. I met him outside, I was happy it was raining so he couldn't see the tears I was trying to fight back."Harry, nice to see you again."  
  
"Yea, horrible weather though." Harry made for the door, and I quickly blocked it.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes...I mean no, I mean...Harry, I'm so sorry,"A tear slid down my cheek,"I think our relationship is over...well I mean, I know it is, you see, I don't know why but I have fallen for Draco. I'm so sorry..." For a guy that didn't like me he looked pretty upset.  
  
"You...what? YOU LOVE THAT SELFISH-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-LYING-CHEATING-STUPID- IDIOT?"  
  
"Yes, I...I do" I was crying hard, I felt like I was going to die, his eyes...they loved me. I loved him. He pushed me to the side, and I didn't see him for the rest of the summer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
I didn't like what had happened, not one bit...but Hermione and Ron did. Something was fishy about how their letters arrived the same day, only then did I realize that and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. I pulled out from Draco, but it was in vain, so I got back together with him you see Hermione was there greeting Harry with open arms, and he went right into them. Remember that note Ron was writing? **************************************************************************** *********  
  
I found it, in Hermione's bag, it was all crumpled up.  
  
The plan is in order, you'll have Harry in your arms so fast, you won't know what hit you.  
  
-Ron  
  
On the back was the response  
  
Well, Ginny fell for it. Now I get Harry, and because she hurt him like that, he'll never want her back, ever.  
  
-Hermione  
  
I wanted to show Harry, tell him what they had done to me, but when I turned around, Hermione was standing behind me. "Ginny, I had to, I can't live without him!"  
  
"SO YOU USE MY OWN BROTHER AGAINST ME?"  
  
"I did what I had to. Now, let's just make you forget that you saw this..." I forgot, I truly did, and everything was normal between me, Herm, and Ron...but not Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
You see, that's why I cried in Her arms that day, you see I didn't remember, but then one day Ron showed it to me and said he was sorry, and the memories came flooding back. I hated him, I hated Hermione...I found myself torn would I tell Harry or stay with Draco.  
  
Ron burnt the letter, I stayed with Draco, and Harry with Hermione. In the end I fell in love with Draco, and Harry moved on, but the bitterness was still there. Although I said I loved Draco, you need to know Harry will always be in my heart.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
School went on, pretty much as normal, until one day when I found a note from Draco **************************************************************************** *********  
  
I met him at the edge of the lake. It was dark so I could barely see him. "You came."  
  
"Yes, I want to know why you want to leave."  
  
"He's coming back, and I don't want us to be here when he does, I want to know you're safe. So, will you go with me?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"If we don't leave now, we'll never make it."  
We took off into the night. Draco had stolen a boat and we made it to the station. We followed the tracks to King's Cross and went to an airport near by. We took a plane to Salem and I have been there since.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
There is still a lot to explain. You see after a year it dawned upon me that Draco wanted me to leave, because Ron told him that he told me about the note. Draco had known from the start...but I really did love him, and I didn't want him to know I knew, so I played along with the you-know- who thing...and moved on. I guess I did. I still hated Ron and Hermione for double-crossing me so that's why I didn't care about their whereabouts. Soon I even forgot about Harry, and realized the note was true, he would never want me back, no matter what. I mean at first I believed them, but now.. I see I have no one.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A/N: Now that it's over, I can go to bed, and then figure out what I'm doing next. *sigh* R&R. I may have made a few mistakes on some things, email me if you notice any! 


	4. Miss Me?

7-28-03  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go...again. I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, then that would mean I wrote the books, and if I wrote the books, why would I be writing fanfiction? Anyway, if that was too hard let's leave it at I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my story, cause I wrote it (Not HP, I wrote this...and the two chapters before this.) Anyway, I don't own anything...it's sad really. Well I have this and the other two, but how far will that get me? Oh yea and I own the 1/2 a story too. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
A/N: Enjoy the 1/2 a chapter before? I'm not sure where the story is going, because you see, I'm writing it as I go on. I don't know who will end up with who. I'm not sure if anyone will die, but I am sure that it will get better as it goes along. I haven't written a story in a long time. ^_^ anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and I hope in the end that if the relationships aren't the way you normally like them, that this story is an exception. Oh yea, at the end (not sure when that will be.) I will write alternate endings. OK so you know what happened all those years ago...well it was only three. Anyway shall we continue where we left off? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Miss Me?  
  
The doorbell rang. No one was home, though. Draco had gone on a business trip, Ginny was at the store, and Hermione had gone back to her home to get Ron and Lavender, the letter hadn't reached them in time. Harry sat on the front porch for awhile waiting, when Ginny pulled in the driveway around 12:30 p.m. Harry stood up and began to walk toward the car. Ginny got out, but the whole time she kept her eyes focused on her feet.  
  
"Miss me?" Harry said, but it wasn't sarcastic...he said it sincerely.  
  
Ginny looked up surprised, "Of course I did."  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
Ginny and Harry walked inside, Ginny began to unpack her groceries, Harry put a charm on them to unpack themselves. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ginny conjured up some tea and biscuits. "Draco is on a business trip and won't be back for a few days. Hermione went to get Ron and Lavender, they didn't get her letter in time." Ginny saw Harry's eyes go cold when she said Draco's name.  
  
"So it's just us..."  
  
"For two days."  
  
"Hmm, this will be interesting."  
  
"I guess,"Ginny looked into her tea glass, as if she were searching for an answer,"do you love her?"  
  
Harry was in shock, he never expected a question like that, at lease not right away. "I...I guess that's what you call it. What about you?"  
  
"I think so." They sat there silent for a moment.  
  
"Harry, can I...tell you something? But if I do, you can't get mad, I'm not making it up."  
  
"You can tell me anything, you know I'll always listen."  
  
Ginny told him, about the note, about the letters, and about Draco. Harry's face was pale. "So.. everything ...it was a lie?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, I didn't put the pieces together until a year after I moved in with Draco. I was in love by then."  
  
"I see, so you still do?"  
  
"Sometimes I wish I told you, in fact, I do a lot."  
  
"If I hadn't have been such a jerk, maybe you could have," Harry looked at his feet,"it's all my fault."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek, "Don't blame this on yourself, it was my fault for listening to them, I should have seen something was different from the start. It just seemed so believable."  
  
"Now what do we do? I suppose running away won't do any good."  
  
"You're right, it won't,"Ginny thought for a moment,"Harry, I find it awfully hard to believe that you trust me, and that you never questioned anything I said." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and smiled.  
  
"Let's just say I've had some time to think."  
  
Ginny didn't trust what Harry was saying, and slipped out of his arms.  
  
"Something wrong, Ginny?" Harry's voice was ice. Ginny looked at Harry's eyes, they weren't the same...they looked almost like Draco's.  
  
"So, Draco, can't even trust me for a day?"  
  
"Obviously, Hermione told me to do this, looks like she was right."  
  
"Ok, fine! She's right! But you can sleep on the couch tonight!" Ginny stormed upstairs and laid on her bed crying she didn't know who to trust now. She walked to her balcony and looked at the ocean, something in the sky caught her eyes then. Whatever it was, it was fast. As it came closer, she realized it was Harry.  
  
He landed on her balcony, "Ginny..."  
  
"Shhh...talk quietly Draco might hear."  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I've got a lot to explain." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"So do you still love him?"  
  
"I don't know. It's almost like he loves me too, but Hermione fills his head with lies and..."  
  
"He acts the way you told me."  
  
"Exactly," Ginny sighed, her head told her to leave with Harry, but her heart told her to stay,"Harry, I...don't know what to believe anymore." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Pt. 2  
  
The dark lord smiled, everything was going as planned.  
  
"Master, I don't understand why you're wasting your power just to ruin this girl's life. Why don't you just kill her."  
  
"It's a personal thing,"he smiled coldly,"she broke my heart, and now I'll break hers."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Her second year, she found me. I feel in love from the start...she tossed me in toilet for her Harry Potter!"  
  
"I see."  
  
"By controlling the minds of Granger, Potter, and Malfoy...I can make her feel the same heart-break she caused me."  
  
"Do you still...?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Sir, what is next?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, she shall flee with Potter, her knight in shining in amour. I will then make him jealous of Mr. Malfoy, causing constant fights...she will run to Draco. Pregnant with Potter's child. Hermione by then will have "patched" up things with her...but, she will move on to Ron..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk...let's just let things play out first. Then I shall tell you. Now, summon Granger!"  
  
"Sir!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Pt. 3 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
A/N: Just a quickie, everything he said happened...we're at the point where Ginny is with Hermione talking about her fight with Harry. I know I'm flying through the story, but trust me...these past chapters are just the beginning. I'm just trying to get to the main plot. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"There was more fighting," Ginny began as she stared in the fire,"more than normal." Hermione tried to understand the pain, but she couldn't.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said softly,"I'm so sorry." Ginny sighed, she knew there was no way Hermione could help her, even though she wished Hermione could.  
  
"I think it's time I leave him...for good." Ginny stood and walked to an open window. She took a deep breath, but before she could speak, Draco walked in.  
  
"Was I intruding?" Draco looked at Ginny.  
  
"More fighting?"  
  
Ginny began to cry,"Draco, I should have never left you...I understand now, you just wanted to protect me from him."  
  
Harry walked in, "Well, well, should have known you'd come crawling back to him. It is after all always about him isn't it?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Draco, had nothing to do with our fight. You're just paranoid! Ever since we were married you've thought I snuck out to see him! If I loved him as much as you thought I did, I wouldn't be carrying YOUR CHILD!" Ginny slapped Harry.  
  
"I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
Draco and Hermione stood in shock. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
The dark lord laughed, "Wonderful! Couldn't ask for a better show!"  
  
"Master...What is your next move?"  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? She has her child, her child grows up...she's happy. Just as she thinks everything is ok I come back, kill her child and Draco. She'll live the rest of her life depressed. No one will want to talk to her and when I'm done with that...I'll make a grand come back and kill everyone!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well that last part sucked...I can't say it was my best evil plan, but more "action" soon. Oh tea, and I know It may seem a tad confusing...but I'll have an explanation of what the hell is going on, after the next chapter. 


	5. Starting New

A/N: Woah, how long has it been? Almost a year? Lol, yea I'm bad at that whole update thing, but I promise to get better...I swear, this time NO EXCUSES! Oh yea, I almost forgot, this program doesn't have spell check, so if I spell something wrong...just deal or shove it. I have to say that Salem Academy was not my idea alone, it was Caroline's as well. Hehe, we come up with the most random things.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...duh. I don't own Converse. I and Caroline own Salem Academy.  
Love Hurts: A New Start  
  
Part One: Waking Up  
  
Ginny woke up next to Draco, something she, after all these years was still wary about. She walked over to the balcony, the place where every bad thing in her life started. "If I kept my mouth shut, and pretended that nothing ever happened, or if I had even followed my heart..." She shook her head, it was silly to dwell on the past, there was nothing she could do now. But even after trying to be happy, she wondered if Draco was truly happy, or if he was just trying to give her false hope. She knew in her heart that she could trust no one, that nothing could be the way it was. "Could this be a calling,"she thought"is something inside of me trying to be free?" Ginny looked at the ocean for some kind of hope, but she knew she would find none. She assumed she was looking for that fairy-tale ending, but knew it would never happen, and she also knew someday she would have to tell Raven her true father."Raven,"she spoke her only child's name softly "Raven, please save me from this evil world.."  
  
Ginny walked out of the room and down the stairs, she walked past Raven's room and into the kitchen. She tried to forget about her morning thoughts and make breakfast, but she couldn't keep her mind off it. "After all these years, and suddenly I started thinking about this." She finished making breakfast, set it on the table, and left to get the mail. Right on the top of all the mail was Raven's letter. A thick black envelope with a deep green wax seal with the Salem Academy crest on it. An Eagle, Fox, Deer, and Coyote. She didn't know much about the school, but hoped Raven was put where she belonged best. "Maybe I should have been put in Hufflepuff, I did tend to get walked all over..." She thought for a minute, and relised what a horrible thing she had just said "What was I thinking, all those parties with Fred, George...Herm, Ron, and Harry. If I wasn't so stupid, so nieve, I could have seen beyond the cloud that was being pulled over my eyes...I could have had a fullfilling life, not one so full of twists my heart itself twisted into a mass of confussion." Ginny stopped thinking, she turned her brain off, and began another routine day of lies and deception. "Well, at least Raven doesn't question about her messy black hair..."  
  
Part Two: Facing Fears  
  
Raven and Ginny walked down the cobblestone streets of Gable Alley, the only place in Salem that muggles couldn't see. They went to the American Gringotts, went to Frogdor's wands, where Raven got a 10 1/2 inch willow with a Unicorn hair. She purcashed a solid black owl, that she named Midnight, and got her robes: Solid Forest Green with Gold clasps, the robe was a soft velor with silk lining. Underneath they were to wear what ever they wished."Alright, all we need now is some books and paper" Raven said to Ginny.  
  
"Well is that it? When I was your age, it seemed like forever getting my stuff, but of course my family was so huge."  
  
"Mom, how come we never see your family, and how come you don't talk to anyone one from Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny looked at the ground, she didn't expect this for awhile now...but she knew it was time to face her fear, it was time to tell Raven the truth."Raven, why don't we talk when we get home, it will be easier for me"  
  
"Mom..."  
They got home and packed everything in Raven's trunk. Ginny and Draco sat in the living room. "Draco, I think I would like to tell her, alone."  
  
Draco hugged Ginny, he knew that it was impossible to stop her. "Alright, but if you need me, I'll be in the study."  
  
Ginny sat alone for about five minutes just starting at the fire. "Fire...fire...FIREBOLT SCAR" her head was pounding, everything she tried thinking about turned into her haunting past. She thought she'd finally lost it when Raven walked in.  
  
"Did I bother you mom?" Raven sat on the couch across the table.  
  
"Raven, please sit with me." Ginny took a deep breath "Raven, I am sorry that I kept this secret from you for so long but I thought it was for the best. I know that all of your life you have thought that Draco was your father. He's not. It all started when I was in the summer between my sixth and seventh year, I was in love with Harry Potter, and he loved me. But Hermione Granger, my best friend at the time, was jealous of the love we had. she was angry that the only man she ever loved, loved someone else. After feeling like the third wheel for so long, Ron, my brother, agreed to help her, to make Harry hate me. Harry and I of course split up because of the lies that were told. At the time, I didn't know what Hermione and Ron had done, so I continued being their friend. But one night while looking for a quill under the bed, I found the letter in which her and Ron made the plans. Hermione must have dropped the year before and forgot it. I was broken. I didn't know where to turn and near the end of Seventh year after I took the N.E.W.Ts Draco came to Hogwarts and I ran away to Salem with him, at first I thought he wanted to try and give me a better life, but I soon found out, he knew I had found the letter and didn't want me telling Harry. After three years in Salem, I began to have horrible nightmares of death, Hermione contacted me, and we met up here, I thought everything might go back to normal if maybe we talked everything out. I was wrong. Draco lied to me, saying he had to go on a business trip but wound up using a Polyjuice potion to be Harry, to see what I would do if I saw Harry one more time. I was so disraught, I ran...I ran strait into Harry's arms. We had one passionate night, and not to much later I found I was carrying you. I had just turned twenty-three when I became pregnant. After the news, Harry became very possesive of me, and was postive I had gotten back together with Draco. Althought I still loved Draco very much, I would have never done that to Harry. One night while Harry was asleep, I snuck away to Draco, for help on what to do...in the end I turned to Draco, even though I should have worked things out with your father, and I have been with Draco since. So here I am 31 years old and still confused about who I love." Ginny looked into Raven's tear filled eyes. "Raven...please don't hate me, I tried, I tried to do what I could but it seemed everytime I started new something worse happend, like someone horrible is trying to hurt me."  
  
Raven got up and left the room, all her life she thought she had a loving family, but no, it was all a lie. She couldn't believe she had never seen the signs, the wild black hair...the green eyes. "Ugh, I am so stupid...how could I not." She ran to her room and cried herself to sleep.  
  
A/N: I would love to keep writing, but I am so tired...anyway, I hope that post of everything helped a bit...Thanks to Caroline for help with the GIANT speech at the end. 


End file.
